The inability to achieve anesthesia in abscessed teeth with a mandibular block is a classical clinical problem. This study was undertaken to determine the effects of inflammation products on the mandibular nerve. During the last two years, biochemical techniques were utilized to characterize and to localize the function of the inflammatory mediators. The increase in protein synthesis was determined using a scintillation counter and Lowry protein determination. Amino acids composition was determined using thin layer chromatography and electrophoresis. The findings indicate an increase in protein synthesis in inflammed nerve tissue up to one week following inoculation of mixed bacterial population. The rate of synthesis reached a peak after ten days post-injection and maintained a level of synthesis considerably above that shown in control tissue. The data revealed that proteolytic enzymes activity was present not only at the site of inflammation but also to a considerable extent in that segment of the nerve trunk distal to the focus of inflammation. The data also revealed significant differences in Rf values of several amino acids when compared to the control.